How Shikamaru Gets
by RockLeeCloned
Summary: Chouji goes up to the cloud watching hill and Shikamaru isn't there! Shika soon arrives, but is acting strange. What's wrong with Shikamaru? ShikaChouji Shounen-ai


Chouji reached the top of his and Shikamaru's usual cloud watching hill, chips in hand. He called out "Hey Shikamaru, you have to try these new barbe-" He stopped speaking and blushed when he realised that Shikamaru wasn't there. '_What the? I'm sure Shikamaru said to meet him here at ten…. It's ten now, and Shikamaru isn't late, he's never late for doing nothing…' _Chouji thought, puzzled, as he sat himself on his usual spot. After about ten minutes, Chouji opened his third packet of chips and grumbled to himself "Where the hell is that boy…" and just as he said this, he sensed Shikamaru's approach, Shikamaru's FAST approach. Before he could even think '_What the hell' _Shikamaru jumped on him, bowling him over onto his back with a loud "OOF"

"Hi Chouji!" Shikamaru nearly yelled. YELLED! _'Shikamaru doesn't __**speak**__ loud let alone yell! What the HELL is going on here!? And his pupils are all dilated!!'_ A somewhat panicked Chouji thought.

"Uhhh…. Hi… Shika, are you ok?" Chouji ventured

He didn't get an answer, because Shikamaru had climbed off of him and hopping from foot to foot.

"Shikamaru! ARE. YOU. OH. KAY?" Stated Chouji, clearly and slowly. HE was genuinely concerned for the lazy-nins sanity.

"Yes! Yesyesyesy!" Squealed Shikamaru before giggling and planting himself into Chouji's lap. "Lets DO something! Cloud watching is no fun!" He exclaimed in the same high-pitched giggly tone, it was like Ino's voice, and it was creeping Chouji out, a lot. Now Chouji KNEW something was up with Shikamaru, **his** Shikamaru was the laziest genius on the planet, even a terminal illness couldn't make him DO anything!

"Okay Shika, what the HELL is wrong with you?" Asking Chouji, who was ever so close to going into cardiac arrest.

"Noooothhhhiiiiiing!" He squealed in reply, he tried to get up out of Chouji's lap but the big ninja dragged him back down.

"Don't give me that! First you're late! Late to do nothing! Which is clear proof something is wrong, and then you say you want to DO something? Have you lost your MIND?"

"Nope! Only my heart when you stole it, my big cuddly bear!" Giggled Shikamaru, who then proceeded to kiss Chouji, who could TASTE the coffee on his breath, he would have made note of this fact and linked all of these things together if he wasn't in shock at Shikamaru's actions. Chouji blinked twice, and just as he was regaining his senses, Shikamaru tackled him to the ground of the hill and planted many more kisses all over his face, which immediately felt like it was on fire.

"Shikamaru! What the hell?!" Chouji managed to splutter after the attack had subsided, but Shikamaru didn't answer, because he had fallen asleep under Chouji's arm. Caffeine always did this to him, a period of hyperactivity, followed by all consuming sleep.

Chouji bent down and sniffed at Shikamaru's breath, and his fears were confirmed, he smelt coffee, strong coffee. _'Everyone knows how Shikamaru gets when he's on caffeine, who would do this on purpose?' _Chouji was about to get up to investigate when Shikamaru grabbed his arm,

"Don't go Chouji, I'll be cold…." He said, almost a whisper.

Chouji sat back down and pulled Shikamaru into his lap, holding him gently.

"Shhhh, go back to sleep, Shikamaru.""Love you…" He whispered before curling into Chouji's warmth and falling asleep. Chouji blushed furiously for a second, until he replies.

"Love you too, Shika." Chouji squeezed his lazy-nin, _'I don't know who got you crazy on caffeine,and I don't know if you said you love me because of it, but that can wait….. But WHY would someone want to do that?'_

_--_

Ino plucked the photo out of the developing chemicals and hung it up, on it's shiny surface, was a picture of Shikamaru kissing Chouji, and next to it, one of Chouji holding Shikamaru. An evil grin crossed the kunoichi's face as one word escaped her lips, "Leverage."

--

End


End file.
